Cuando el Chocolate se Acaba
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Konan solía tener grandes reservas de chocolate en su alacena. En barra, en tablillas, suave, con cacahuate, blanco, líquido, de relleno en algún otro alimento o en polvo para ponerle a su leche.


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Masashi Kishimoto **

**Línea temporal: Ninguna en especial.**

**Advertencias: Posible OoC.**

* * *

**CUANDO EL CHOCOLATE SE ACABA**

_Capítulo Único_

Chocolate. Ésa era la gran debilidad de Konan. Claro que tenía muchas otras, pero eso no significaba que era inútil, sino que poseía defectos, pero el chocolate era como su talón de Aquiles. Eso que la haría perder la cordura o la mataría de un tajo.

Konan solía tener grandes reservas del alimento marrón. En barra, en tablillas, suave, con cacahuate, blanco, líquido, de relleno de algún otro alimento o en polvo para ponerle a su leche. En su alacena jamás podría faltar el chocolate. Podría no haber huevos, sopa o vegetales, podría no haber agua en su garrafón, pero jamás podría no haber chocolate. Era como una necesidad primaria. Algo que se encontraba en sus venas. Cuando no había (porque llegaba a suceder unas cuantas veces al año) Konan se ponía histérica, salvaje. No se aguantaba ni ella misma. Menos otra persona. Gracias al cielo que vivía sola ya.

Muchas veces se había preguntado cuál era su manía por el chocolate. Si era un trauma o de verdad era un asunto genético pero, al ser huérfana, no sabía mucho de esto y los niños en orfanatorios siempre poseían algún tipo de trauma que jamás descubrían. Además, Konan odiaba a los psicólogos y psiquiatras. Les tenía repelús y no creía en ellos. Personas que arreglaban la cabeza de los demás era algo demasiado surrealista para ella.

Como toda persona normal, Konan tenía amigos. A veces muchos. A veces pocos. Pero había un par que se habían mantenido con ella a lo largo de los años: Nagato y Yahiko. Les tenía tanta confianza y aprecio a esos dos que estaba segura de que podría caminar desnuda frente a ellos y jamás le harían nada. Eran caballerosos y estaban en su friend zone y ella estaba en la de ellos. Bueno, eso creía. Jamás lo había confirmado y no tenía ganas de ponerse a averiguar esas cosas. Siempre había creído que podrían arruinar su amistad.

Una noche en casa de Nagato, Konan se sintió necesitada de chocolate, pero sabía que su pelirrojo amigo no tenía. Él era alérgico. Irónico realmente. Se restregó las manos con ansiedad y dejó de ver la película. No había chocolate en su sistema y estaba sintiendo la ansiedad. Necesitaba chocolate y rápido.

Yahiko anunció que iría a meter una nueva bolsa de palomitas al horno y se retiró del living. Konan lo siguió con la mirada tratando de distraerse con la promesa de rosetas de maíz nuevas y calientes. No lo logró.

—Voy a la tienda —anunció con voz calmada. Todo lo calmada que pudo. Nagato la miró a los ojos y asintió cuando vio en ellos su ansiedad por chocolate.

Konan se metió las manos en las bolsas del pantalón en busca de su dinero y no encontró. Tomó su bolsa y la esculcó y tampoco había nada. Lanzó un quejidito de frustración. Su chocolate se alejaba.

—En la cocina hay un frasco con monedas. Toma algunas —dijo Nagato cuando la vio en apuros. Konan obedeció.

En la cocina, Yahiko tarareaba una canción desde el fondo de su garganta. Konan no conocía la canción de nada, pero tenía una tonada feliz.

—¿Ya van a estar? —preguntó la chica refiriéndose a las palomitas.

Yahiko se sobresaltó. Solamente asintió y se negó a dejar de darle la espalda. Konan le restó importancia y se acercó a tomar el frasco lleno de monedas que estaba al lado del microondas, cerca de Yahiko.

Su nariz sintió algo.

—¿Qué estás comiendo? —lanzó la joven su pregunta a su amigo que seguía dándole la espalda. ¿Era lo que ella creía que era?

Yahiko se volteó, negó con la cabeza y las manos. Tragó algo y dijo:

—Nada.

Konan no le creyó ni por un segundo. Ella ya había olido el chocolate. Yahiko estaba comiendo chocolate ¡y no le había dado! Como ella, a Yahiko le fascinaba el chocolate, pero jamás de forma extrema como a su amiga. Lo de ella era... un caso especial.

—¡Estás comiendo chocolate!

El pobre Yahiko volvió a negar, pero el embarrón en la comisura de sus labios lo delataba. Konan lo miró furiosa. ¿Se había escondido en la cocina con el pretexto de hacer palomitas para comer chocolate y no darle? ¡Imperdonable!

—Dame lo que te queda.

—No tengo nada.

—Mientes.

—De verdad, Konan, no tengo nada —y sacó las bolsas de su pantalón para demostrar su argumento.

Konan frunció el ceño y así se sintió morir. Ella necesitaba chocolate y lo necesitaba ahora.

—Tienes que tener más —suplicó.

—Lo siento. Pero puedo ir a la tienda a conseguirte más.

¡Oh, el bueno de Yahiko iba a hacerle un favor! Pero no. El viaje a la tienda no resolvería su problema de inmediato, tal y como ella quería. Necesitaba una solución más rápida.

—Por el amor de Dios, Yahiko. No pienses mal.

Y como toda la lógica de la desesperación lo dictaba, Konan tomó a Yahiko del cuello de la camisa, lo empujó hacia ella y lo besó. Lengua incluida. Todo bajo la lógica de "si acaba de comer chocolate tiene que saber a chocolate su boca".

Y si sabía, pero sabía incluso mejor.

* * *

_**PROHIBIDA la reproducción total o parcial de este escrito sin el consentimiento del autor. **_

_**Di NO al PLAGIO.**_


End file.
